God of Destruction
by Rocleet
Summary: Slightly AU. Some mages were considered strong. Others were considered Kings or Queens of their field. But the most powerful ones, were the ones seen as Gods. There's also one who was told he was one, to hide a terrible and old secret. Only one person can be filed under that category. Natsu Dragneel. A repost and a continuation of the story by lordofire
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys I just wanted to say I did not steal this from lordofire he gave me his permission. I do not have an update schedule it will be very sporadic and my grammar is not the best as this is my fist fanfiction. Also flames will not affect I will feed them to Natsu.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does**

Natsu frantically searched the clearing. His small legs carrying all over the area. His eyes were blurred with tears as he tripped again over his own shoes. His voice had become hoarse from hours upon hours of crying, screaming, calling. All in vain however.

Lying in the dirt, he cried and cried. Why did he have to leave him? Did he do something wrong? He could fix it, he promised.

The cold of the winter evening was nipping at his exposed skin, sending a slight shiver down his back. That is until a gust of warm air swept the cold from him and a booming, familiar voice sounded from the air.

" **Son of Igneel! Thou shall not face the dirt, but the stars! Have my teachings gone over deaf ears? Free yourself and face your Sire!"**

Natsu hastily stood up, wiping his face of dirt and tears as he looked up at his beloved adopted father. Great crimson wings stretched over the night sky, illuminating it with the vast power that welled inside it. The yellow scale of his underbelly gleamed with the last light of the setting Sun. Emerald eyes bore unto Natsu, its irises holding sadness, and happiness, which confused Natsu.

The dirt around his feet lifted and shifted away from the Fire Dragon King, their presence to small and worthless to face a Dragon King. A small package, gracefully dropped from Igneel's huge talon. With a huge earth shaking landing, Igneel stood alongside his adopted son, as Natsu rushed and hugged his low snout.

 **"Why do tears stain your face? What has befallen you my son?" Igneel asked, as Natsu clung tighter to his snout.  
**  
"I thought you left me. And I didn't even know the reason why." Igneel was silent as he let his pupil and adopted son snuggle into his snout. He wasn't exactly wrong. He did need to leave, but he had made a rash decision that may or may not change the way his son lived his life. He couldn't just seal himself into his son and watch him cry night after night, trying to find him. Likewise Igneel too would be crying, unable to help his son through another harsh part of his life.

Death had always been a wingbeat behind Igneel, but right now it had already enclosed its massive talons over him. He was old and his soul yearned for rest. But he couldn't leave his son with nothing but a scarf. No, the legacy of the Fire Dragons must live on.

 **"Son I do have to leave you."**

Suddenly Natsu backed away, screaming of what he had done and what he could do to fix. Igneel merely shook his head at his sad antics.

 **"You performed no such feat my son. It is me who is at fault."** Igneel, had to grin as an astonished look befell his son's face.

 **"I am old my son, so the time has come for me to depart from this world."** Natsu remained silent as more tears formed in his eyes. He thought he was losing Igneel not just five minutes ago, but he had returned. Now Igneel would be gone for good.

 **"I will not leave you empty handed my son. The power of the Fire Dragon King will be passed down to you."**

"But I'm just human Igneel? How can I inherit such magic?" What the boy said was true. Igneel had boasted and prided that the Dragon Slayers of old couldn't even touch him. Well, for everyone knowledge, Natsu wasn't just human. But the matter of the subject Igneel was not willing to say to his child, so he had to improvise the boy's title.

 **"Son, you are not entirely human."** Igneel let the news set in before he continued. **"You were... are a ... young... God of Destruction!"** Igneel had to metaphorically pat himself on the back for such a grand lie and title.

"But I'm mortal, Igneel?" Another good point, but most Gods weren't immortal. The ones that were just old humans with very few influences on the world. And if Igneel followed with his plan, Natsu would be considered a God.

 **"One does not have to defy death to be recognized as a God"**

"So you are going to die?"

 **"Yes my son. I have taken the liberty of giving you some clothes and supplies. There is a settlement just to the North of here. I trust you will make it there unharmed."**

Natsu came back and hugged his snout again, fresh tears going down his cheeks. Why did this hurt Igneel so much? He had glassed an entire country before, killing everything in one fell swoop, but now he was sad for seeing one child's tears? Maybe because this child was his own.

"Do you really have to go?"

.

.

.

.

 **"Yes."** How much his soul buckled and churned seeing his only child cry and beg him not to leave. Envy grew in his chest seeing that what dragons were left got to stay with their children and watch them grow. But in exchange for this momentary pain, he knew that Natsu's future was set. Almost nothing could challenge him and win, and if Natsu continually trained, he could become the one of the most powerful entities on the planet, right next to the Immortal and the Cursed Dragon.

And in that moment, while in the small, warm arms of his adopted son, his soul begin drifting away. Small particles, glowing like mini-stars, drifted away from his now ethereal body. Orange energy drifted off and made its way into Natsu, who's body quivered and writhed in discomfort as so much magical energy flowed his way into him. He refused however to let go. This moment overshadowed any pain that he could feel.

But the warmth between the two had to come to an end eventually. All that remained of the once great Fire Dragon King was a red haze of ruby scales. But his imposing presence was still there as he lifted himself from the green grass and into the starry night, joining the orange glow of his soul as they flew to the heavens above.

Igneel let loose a roar, that made the land quake and silence the wind as he said his final goodbye to his child. Natsu, in return, let loose his own roar, even more powerful than Igneel's. The way Dragon said goodbye.

What remained of his ghostly form, created a large smile as he flew higher into the sky. **"That's my boy."**

And finally Igneel joined the stars. They moved and shifted, making room for such a grand being, and the space that was created for him formed the mighty image of a dragon, whose wings stretched onto the night sky.

Natsu cried a bit more, before he warmed himself from the chill of the night.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x..xx.. ..x.x

Natsu didn't bother with making a grave for Igneel. Nothing could ever hold and keep the majestic might of the Fire Dragon King. His grave would be the stars themselves. He left the next day and headed towards the North. Luckily Igneel had made sure to give him plenty of sweet, dried fruit, fit for long journeys, along with several, fewer packs of dried meat.

After taking a short bath and putting on some warm, long sleeved clothes, he quickly started making his way to the North.

Several Hours Later:

Natsu found himself marveling at the architecture of civilized humans. Never venturing far from his forest, he found anything made by civilized humans fascinating. How humans lived like this was amazing.

The entire village was ravaged by strong, bitter winds yet they held strong. Each building was coated in a thick plating of ice, with even fire frozen inside. The roads themselves were covered in huge spires of ice. Did civilized people live in these conditions? He had to admit these civilized people were tough.

Oh, there was also a huge beast in the distance rampaging with huge roars, but he expected that they had adopted the beast, like Igneel had done to him. That is, until he met a person who he thought lived in the village.

.

.

.

Ur was having a terrible day. She lost one of her legs in a very painful way, it still hurt so much, but she had to power through it. And her beloved pupils, the only family she had left, were facing off against one of Zeref's most dangerous demons, Deliora. God! Why did Gray have to be so hot-headed, even when she taught him Ice Make Magic. Now the Demon had effortlessly swatted her away, effectively separating her from her adopted children. She was just about to start climbing over the mountain of frozen rubble, when a small voice spoke from behind her.

"Ma'am? Do you know where I can find a place to stay?" She quickly turned around, to find a small pink-haired child. What was a small child doing in this wasteland? But what surprised her is why he was asking for an inn in a destroyed village, with a rampaging Demon just two blocks away.

"Kid are you joking? Do you not see that THING over there?" The kid looked straight at Deliora, before turning back to Ur.

"Yeah, that's a cool pet. But I really need to find a place to stay for the night."

Now, Ur had lost what little patience she had left. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT TYPE OF IDIOT ARE YOU?! THAT 'PET' DESTROYED THIS ENTIRE VILLAGE AND KILLED EVERYONE HERE!"

Geez, she hadn't screamed like that in ages. She was nearly drowned in guilt as she watch as the boy took a couple of steps back and tears started forming in his child eyes. But at least she got the point through.

"Hey kid, I'm sorry for screaming at you, but it's really dangerous here. That Demon represents Destructions, you need to go before you get hurt."

To her surprise, she saw the boy flinch at the word 'Destruction', but she didn't question it. He wiped the last of his tears before he spoke again. "Then why are you going?" The boy asked, referring to her ice leg. She really had to smile, before she started crying. "Because my kids are there, and they need my help."

The boy stayed silent for a moment before he spoke. "Then lets go get them." ,he said excitedly before he stared at the mountain of rubble in front of them. "Sorry kid, but neither of us are getting over that."

"Who said anything of going over it? Stand back." Ur sighed before she stepped behind the boy. Honestly what could a kid, who was shorter than Gray, do against a mess of broken houses? . . . . It was a least a try.

*SNAP*

With a loud snap, a torrent of orange and yellow fire appeared from the boy's finger tip. It briefly formed the image of a hungry dragon, with an open maw, before it slammed into the frozen rubble, and sending a huge explosion of fire, that nearly knocked over, an unprepared, Ur. Even more surprising, the concussive blast of fire, had carried through the destroyed street and created a clear path for them.

Ur was momentarily frozen in shock and slight fear, before she was called by the pink haired boy as he began running down the cleared road. Deciding that she would question the boy later, she hastily followed after him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Thanks to the boy's powerful spell, they had made it to the building of rubble where her pupils were. Gray had a nasty cut on his arm, while Lyon was plain knocked out. Ur would have cried in pure happiness, if there wasn't a rampaging demon right next to them. Ur primed her magical energy, glad she hadn't run out of it yet. But before she could even think of priming an attack, Natsu, the boy had told her his name on the run their, stood in front of her, with an outstretched hand stopping her.

"Take care of them. I'll deal with Deloairio-Deliaro-Delioria.", even when Natsu childishly struggle with the name of the Demon, Ur understood the meaning.

.

.

.

.

That didn't mean she would let him do it.

"Are you kidding me? You can't stop that thing!"

"Who said anything about 'stopping'?" Natsu said, his voice too stern and carrying too much authority for a 5-year old kid. He nodded his head to Gray, who was a quivering mess of tears. Ur quickly turned her head to take care of her scared pupil, but when she turned back, she found that Natsu wasn't there. She began panicking, torn from trying to find the pink-haired boy, when his voice came again. Her panic now was turning into a full blown heart attack.

"Deliora!" Why? Why did that kid have to be so stupid? Only an idiot would stand on top of a broken down tower and shout at a Demon

Deliora turned slowly, exposing its great bulk and immense height. Surprisingly it didn't attack Natsu, it just stood there, glaring at him with icy eyes.

"So you are the Demon of Destruction? On who's authority?" Now Ur was thinking if Natsu was plain suicidal. Deliora was one of Zeref's demons, some of the most powerful entities on the planet.

Deliora released a soul chilling roar, before he swung his arm, an attempt to crush Natsu.

*Snap*

The familiar snap of Natsu's finger tips brought another short torrent of orange fire, which made Deliora's speeding arm disappear in a blaze of fire. Deliora shrieked in rage as it gripped its burning limb. It turned its hateful gaze back to the child who had removed his limb.

An icy blue light began forming in Deliora's mouth. The air began chilling and the area around her began being frosted over by ice.

That is until Natsu attacked again.

*Snap*

The orb of energy within the Demon's mouth suddenly imploded, when orange fire collided with his immature attack. He roared in pain as he toppled over, gripping his face with his remaining arm.

"You DARE?" Natsu shouted, his voice making Ur shiver in fright. What was this kid?

"Deliora you claim to be the embodiment of Destruction. But you're wrong." Fiery wings sprouted from his back, it aura melting the ice and destroying the bitter wind that blew onto the mountainous village. The ground cracked and glowed, as if the fires of hell escaped into the Earth, following its master's command. and for the first time, since she made it her home, Ur was sweating from the heat.

Soon, tall spire of fire rose from the ground, filling the air, with a hellish red. Serpent-like dragons spawned out of the fire, angrily hissing and snapping their jaws as orange thunder filled the stormy sky.

"I am the God of Destruction! You use that title against Me? Deliora, learn your place." Natsu said, as the ground shook again. Thunder flashed and crackled around him, as if the Earth bent itself to Natsu's will.

Ur was barely clinging to stay awake. The mere amount of energy pouring from Natsu, had crushed her magical will. Were it not for the pink-haired child, she thought she was facing a deity. Actually she was.

A sphere of concentrated fire appeared before Natsu's mouth, growing smaller and smaller before, where Ur could see, nothing was there.

The attack itself, was everything but small.

With a Roar that silenced the World, a beam of orange Power was unleashed from his maw. Not fire or magic. Just pure, raw power. The ground beneath the attack turned to glass, the wind glowed red like blood, and the Demon was no more.

Demons resisted magic sure. Demon-slayer magic was the only one that could permanently put them down. They sure didn't resist pure power however.

If Deliora had made a sound, it had been deafened by the roar of Natsu's attack. His body was ripped apart, burning away in mere seconds. His power was torn apart by another one far greater. The roar of energy, after swallowing Deliora, tore through the mountains, tearing straight through the top of one, before the attack finally finished into the sky above.

With the attack done, the magical energy ceased. The fire retreated back into hell, but the scars of their power remained on the village. A gorge had formed, where the attack had passed through, perfectly symmetrical and void of anything but rock and stone. The storm created by the immense magical power had been turned to white puffy clouds that snowed onto the ground, an attempt to heal the world's burn.

And Natsu had changed. Instead of the powerful God, he was now just a small child.

Who was falling off the building, unconscious. Ur swore she couldn't have been that fast with an ice leg, but she made it just in time to catch the unconscious child. Luckily he was light, and because of the cleared path, she had a straight shot to home where they could all heal.

Great.

Two-hot headed kids.

And the God of Destruction. 

C


	2. Chapter 2

Ur groaned as she continued to scratch the area that bordered where her metal leg met her calf. It was constantly being a nuisance, and because of the cold, made the process of healing far more uncomfortable. At least her kids were alright.

Gray had become quiet and often just walked around alone. The long gash on his arm had healed nicely after several healing spells and visits from the doctor. All that remained was a large scar that Ur was sure that all the girls would fall for.

Lyon, after awaking from his nasty bump on the head, had eagerly questioned on how Ur got to them and what happened to the demon. Off course she downed played it, not wanting to scare the boy of the images of power and destruction created by the pink-haired child right next to them, but she was sure to add that a powerful entity had saved them.

Natsu was still asleep. After his godly display of destruction, one that had the Magic Council scrambling around in panic, he was knocked out unconscious by a severe lack of magic. So, he had been dozing in and out of consciousness, rarely strong enough to even get out of bed.

The first thing a God had to master was itself.

Recently, however, he had been getting stronger. Even staying awake for longer periods of time. He even played with Lyon outside in the snow.

So everything was sorted out.

Except that she was bored out of her mind. The Doctor had insisted that she not use her magic. It would slow down the healing process considerably. So here she was doing nothing, just sitting on her porch.

She saw the same plains of snow over and over again. The same rock, bird, tree, rock bird, tree, rock, bird, tree, tree, bird, rock. You get the idea right? She needed to get out of this hell of white! Where would she go? The beach, yes the beach. It had been ages since she last visited the frontier of sand and salty water.

"Boys pack your things! Were heading to the beach in five minutes!" Unsurprisingly she found them at the entrance of her hut after she had hastily packed her own clothes.

Gray and Lyon had two suitcases, that also had straps to be carried around, while Natsu had his small little pack on his back.

"Alright boys let's get going, it's about time we get a change in scenery." She was met in approval from several shouts of joys. That is until Natsu asked his question.

"What's the beach?" Hmmm, there went her thoughts of a nice and relaxed walk.

X.X.X. .X.X.X. .

A small child shook violently as a boot placed itself roughly against her side. The skin was already an ugly purple and welted, and in several places, the skin had broken. Blood flowed freely from her cuts, as her harasser barked orders at her.

Just as faceless as them, except he wore a better, colorful, uniform. A white mask, permanently painted into a feral smirk, barked and shouted at her even more.

"Get up! Come one you whore. Get the fuck back up!" As he planted another boot into her side, making her tumble away before she slowly got up. Her tired, wobbly knees flew her away to rejoin the line of slaves that continued their descent into the ground. She didn't know the meanings of the word he used against her, but she learned not to question them about anything.

The tunnel leaked with a depressing air. The walls were stained and mauled by the corpses of long dead slaves. Dried blood still painted the wall, making it an ugly brown, where whips had fallen across flesh like a sword.

The deafening drone of the trudging of feet thundered down the tunnel as they were lead to their underground quarters. Everything in here was poisoned. Not by actual toxins, but by fear and hopelessness. Even the sweet air they all craved, was dull and empty when it reached their lungs.

But even with such horrid air, an ember could still be made. A resistance was moving, and they were growing impatient.

The little girl quickened her pace, before she made it to her block. The time was now. The warlocks and their magical weapons were far away. And they had all their weapons. The Sun's rays would burn the ground filled with blood.

X.X.

Ur sighed as she laid in the Sun's glorious rays. It had been two days, since they had arrived at the beach, where they had rented a beach house. they had moved far away from the usual area where tourist stayed to get themselves some privacy. The Kids themselves were having a blast. Since the beach was someplace they never really got to visit, this was a blast for them.

They played for hours on end, even Gray had broken out of his little sad zone, and joined the others in the waves. Natsu seemed to have the most fun, seeing so many new things at once. Wet sand, waves, coconuts, crabs, it was a never ending adventure for him.

Ur frowned however, when she thought of the vast differences between her kid's magic level. Grays and Lyons were like a small tattered wall, where as Natsu's was a vast fortress that towered over hers. The level of destruction he wrought by a mere snap of his finger tips outmatched most mages thrice his age. Its scared her to know she was in charge of the God of Destruction. At least he knew how to hold himself back.

"Ur!" Came Gray's frantic cry. rousing Ur from her rest.

"He said, he smelled something weird and then he just ran off." Gray said as he tried and regain his breath.

Ur sighed as she slowly stood up. Great now the God had wandered off. Probably nothing but a crab. Or a giant crab. Or a beached whale. Or perhaps a pod of beached whales. Or perhaps something much worse.

X.X.

The rebellion had gone well at first. A combination of disorganization and surprise attacks had driven the slavers back to the Tower. That is until magical warriors joined the fight. Very few of the slaves were actually mages at all, and they were easily outmatched. They easily cut through their ranks, their fanatic cries of serving the God of Death falling upon dead and scarred ears.

Erza had been stranded. Her group had been split up when a larger unit of slavers ambushed them. She was currently hiding behind a group of desecrated rubble, keeping her breath steady as she heard several dozen men march by.

Her heart quickened as the familiar crunch of rubble filled the alley of shanties and ruins she had hid in. Her breath hitched as the footsteps stopped. Silence deafened the wind, as her heart began to slowly, and painfully make its way up her throat.

"Hey you alright?"

She screamed when the voice spoke behind her. A small hand came over her mouth to silence it.

"Hey! No need to shout. Geez."

She spun around and found herself, face to face with as pink haired boy. He obviously wasn't a slaver, since he was too young, and small to be in their ranks. But he also wasn't a slave. He was too fit and unscarred to be one. His clothes were new, and imposing, nothing like her tatters. Black as a moonless night, and with slivers of gold scattered upon it. Around his neck was a large scarf, checkered and regal, a master piece of clothing. Something she wasn't use to.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Why would a perfectly normal kid come to such a dangerous place? A place where children had died, not knowing their parents or heritage.

"I heard the screams." Maybe it was the way he said it, but Erza suddenly felt like she was speaking more to an ancient beast. Something that was only summoned by the cries of children.

"Now my turn. Why are there screams?"

Erza was quick to answer. Maybe this boy could go back to the mainland and ask for help

"Were all slaves trying to fight off the servants of the God of Death. We need help please.", she begged. Too many of her friends were still fighting fights children should be exposed too until they were ready. Jellal could still be alive. Grandpa Rob could still be alive.

"The God of Death?" the boy pondered the term for a moment before he swiftly called out. "Servants of Death face me!"

Erza quickly paled, and nearly hit the boy in the head, but she quickly stopped when she heard several pairs of feet rush their way. Frantically, she hid behind the pile of crates. Maybe the slavers would be too occupied with the pink-haired idiot.

The slavers were on him in mere moments. Four wicked men, armed with bows and arrows. The obvious leader of the group, told by his size and foul smell, laughed as they drew nearer to the stoic faced boy.

"I guess you four serve the God of Death correct?" He said, not caring as they raised their bows.

The leader, grew silent for a moment, before he grew a evil smile. "That's right kid. We serve Lord Zeref. He will deliver us to the highest planes of paradise for our sacrifices to him. You can meet him very soon actually."

And like that he and his men released the bow strings, and the arrows flew at the boy, with deadly precision. They soared right to the boy, intent on taking his life from this world.

A flash of fire nearly burned off Erza's eye brows, as she ducked behind a crate. The boy was a mage? The slavers were equally surprised, but were quickly silenced when he spoke.

"I thought you served The God of Death? Surely you would know when another stood before you?" The boy asked, a malevolent wind whipping his scarf wildly. His eyes were stone, and his voice carried authority.

"Just because you know some parlor tricks doesn't make you a "God" kid.", the men snickered as they edged closer.

*Snap*

A blast of fire shot out of the boys fingertips, his anger fueling the flames making it a dark orange. The fire exploded, nearly sending Erza flying away from the blast force. When she peeked her head out from behind the piles of now burnt rubble, she nearly ducked behind the rubble again.

The entire alley was blackened and burnt and the rocky path beneath them was crumbling and smoking. The men were blackened and still.

"They're still alive if you're wondering."

But Erza didn't care about them or their safe being.

"You could win this war! Come on! You're super strong right?" She pleaded. The boy hesitated, unknowingly shuffling his feet. "People younger than you and me are dying out there. Families are dying. Please help us!" She teared up as she continued to plead with the boy.

He gave her nod, and he smiled. " I'll show them a few 'parlor' tricks. Even if I don't know what it means.", he swiftly turned around, and began making his way to the entrance of the alley.

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked as he turned around to her. Erza fumbled a bit to see his dazzling smile so suddenly.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet." He nodded to her name before he gave her his.

"Natsu Dragneel. God of Destruction at your service."

X.x.x.x.x.x.X

"Master, we lost the second, third, and the fifth brigades!" An aide asked a porky man in greasy rich, clothing.

"What! What are those savages throwing at us!" He asked, angrily, food dribbling down his chin. The Hierarchy had personally selected him to overlook their offering to Lord Zeref. And as payment for dwelling so near to those filthy people they given him riches and food fit for a king.

"Sir from lacrima communications, we distinguished that a 'God' as entered the field.", the aid said nervously. "The fourth and sixth brigades are currently engaging but are suffering heavy losses."

Even from there, he could hear the desperate cries of his mercenaries be cut down. Had they actually angered a God by constructing their monument? Or had Zeref personally visited and was angered by how imperfect it was.

"Prepare the first and sixth brigades. Get our navy mobilized!" He cried desperately. He was too young and rich to die beside filth.

"Sir they are currently fighting the slaves near the tower, we can't pull them out!" The aide frantically said. He was right too. He would rather have all his army perish rather than have a single, dirty slave touch the inside of their precious tower.

"Call in all Slaver Ships! Give them permission to use Lacrima Bombardment!" He said. The aide immediately went to work to please his master. If none of them could see the magnificence of the completed tower, the slaves would never see civilization again.


End file.
